Gold, Green and Everything in Between
by LokiTheCheshireCat
Summary: Heather Pendragon is a new agent at SHEILD. She joins the Avengers to face a new enemy. Loki is also recruited by the team. Will the two star-crossed to-be lovers meet? My very first fic, go easy on me. Warning, Steve is a little mean. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fic, do go a little easy one me, thanks

Ches 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Heather Pendragon . All other characters belong to MARVEL.

"Brother, it is time to leave." Thor said, looking back at his brother. Loki gave a sigh and followed his brother. They would be leaving for Asgard. Loki had been released from his punishments, since it he had been controlled by the Tesseract when the New York battle happened. He and Thor had been summoned by Nick Fury, to go to Midgard to help in the Avengers Initiative. Loki had been recruited because of his knowledge of magic.

"We are not letting that murderer join the team! Even if his explanation is true, never in your wildest dreams am I going to trust him." Steve said angrily, casting Loki an angry glance. Loki returned his glare with a calm, icy stare. Loki and Thor had ariived on base and Steve was no too pleased, at all that the God had come."Since, we're on the topic of new recruits, I have a particular one." Nick interrupted. At that, I walked out from behind my hiding place. "Um, there's no one there, Nick." Clinton pointed out. I looked down at myself and groaned. "Stupid doctor." I muttered. "Heather! What is going on?" Nick exclaimed. "Stupid doctor said I need blood test because of my talents." I replied, pulling out the metal device the doctor had stuck in my neck. I hissed as a small trickle of blood rolled down my neck. Seven, shocked faces, stared back at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked.

"Fury, you gotta be kidding me. She's a teenager, she'll never survive if there's a battle." Steve exclaimed, throwing his hands up in an attempt to emphasize his point. "Heather, you didn't tell me anything!" Tony said. "I have a life Stark, thanks. And to Frozen over there, I have faced a lot more challenges than you imagine I have." I retorted smugly. "She's right you know." Tony replied. I nodded in agreement. "So what is your power?" Loki asked, arching an eyebrow. "It's powers, Trix." I replied, eyeing Fury, who nodded. Loki's eyes widened at the nickname.

We headed to the training room. I went in alone as the team waited outside. "Wait and see," I snickered. The lights in the room were turned on and soon as they were, the lights flew to my hands. "Amazing," Bruce commented, eyes shining. "Pfft, so what? How is light going to help in a battle?" Steve said, sarcasm dripping off his voice. I glared at him, before forging the light into a bow and an arrow. I stared ahead and shot the arrow. The arrow flew straight ahead and struck the wall and stayed embedded there before I returned the lights to their normal positions. A look of shock crossed Steve's face before he returned to his grim looked. I chuckled before I looked over at Tony. He immediately covered his ears and the team followed suit.

I smiled, glad that they got my message. I gave a small whistle, which to my team sounded like an overly loud and shrill shriek, that shattered the glass. That was the least of it. If I screamed loud enough, I could take down an entire building. "Sorry, Nick." I shrugged. The one-eyed man nodded in understanding. "Quite some talent Miss Heather." Clint agreed as I stepped through the broken window. "Welcome to the team!" Natasha and Thor said simultaneously. I smiled, looking at Steve with my 'point-proven' look.

Being accepted to the Team was the easy bit though Steve obviously disapproved of my presence. The hard bit was getting used to being around people who were almost double my age. Being nineteen, I was not used to crowds since I had no friends other than Tony and Pepper if you count them as friends. I was walking to the training room, a mug of black coffee in my hand. Clinton was already inside practising his shooting. He saw me approaching and nodded at my presence. I was starting to be accepted in this place.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review if you like my first fic!

Ches3


	2. Chapter 2

I'm writing another chapter for my first followers ElectricAnya, MrsKLaunter and wolfblade17. Thanks for the support. Enough with the chit-chat, let's get on with Chapter 2.

Ches

Chapter 2

Fitting in was not too hard. I was training with Clint in the training room when Loki walked in. "Oh, Tony asked me to pass this to you. It seems that you share my love for books, mythology and magic." He said turning the book around in his hands before handing it to me. I gratefully put aside my bow and arrow before taking the book. "Thanks! I've been looking for that everywhere! It's my latest volume on dragons and spells." I breathed, hugging the book tightly.

Then , Stars and Stripes just had to walk in. "Well if it isn't the two archer love birds and the murderer." Steve snickered. I ignored the jerk and busied myself with tying my hair into a ponytail. "What do you want Frozen?" I said, sighing. "Oh nothing, I just came to see how much of a self-obsessed teen you are." He replied. I froze at that. It was one thing, not letting me join me team, it was another to go that far and call me stuck up. I turned and face him, my eyes a smoldering haze. I stepped over to him, until we were face to face, and our noses almost touched. "Don't you dare call me a stuck up teenager! You know nothing! So shut up jerkface! You barely know me at all!" I screamed, not bothering to control my supersonic voice until it shattered the glass in the room once again. Clint and Loki covered their ears in pain and shock and were letting out groans. I finally stopped, tears rolling down my flushed red cheeks. With that, I disappeared in a cocoon of light.

"Steve, you really pushed her buttons. Can't you express some kindness! She was right to call you a jerkface. Never would I have thought that the great Captain America wouldn't accept one like himself." Clinton sighed, leaving the room. Loki looked sternly at Steve before teleporting to my room.

888888888888888888888888

"Who's there?" I called out as green smoke appeared in my room. A silhouette appeared behind the wall of green. "It's just me." came the reply. I recognised the voice. Loki. He sat down beside me, and looked over. He had never been one to comfort anyone, so why was he comforting this teen? "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, placing a hand hesitantly onto my shoulder. I shook at his icy cold touch, only just remembering he was a Jötuun. I nodded, glad to be able to tell someone about my past, even if it was the God of Lies and Mischief.

"I was abandoned by my parents at an orphanage. I was only left with my name and birthday. I was never befriended by any child, they thought I was a freak, believing you and Thor were real. I loved magic and mythology, I still do. I left the orphanage with at sixteen to forge a life of my own. At seventeen, I was experimented on and captured. Thus, my talents. After I escaped, Pepper found me and took me in since Tony found me useful with his suits. I really can't stand the fact that Steve, that bloody idiot called me a stuck up teenager, I am just like him, experimented on. I can't care less if my hair was tied in a messy hairdo. I prefer books to fighting, magic to internet any day." I said, another tear breaking free of my closed eyes. This was getting old, I reached up to wipe it off when something cold touched my cheek. Loki had reached up to wipe the tear away. "I won't tell," Loki promised. I smiled at that. Who knew if I could trust the God of Lies, I sure did not.

8888888888888888

"Come on, we're missing out on the plans." Loki chuckled, leading me to the control room. I smiled and followed, maybe he was not so bad after all.

Sooo how was it? Good bad? Do review! And eat cookies to feel happy!

Ches


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have heard some of you calling Heather a badass. To be honest, she's more of a rebel than a badass. Anyway let's get on with the story! Maybe you should have some cookies while reading!

Ches

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, it belongs to MARVEL

Chapter 3

"So Thrain, is funding this project?" came the shocked voice of Natasha from the control room as I walked with Loki, matching his pace. We walked in and a smirk spread across Steve's face. "Well look who decided to show up." He chuckled.

I ignored him, anger building up inside me. I would have thrown a punch if Loki had not grabbed my elbow. Nick gave Steve a hard glare, I guessed he had spoken to him. "As I was saying, Thrain is funding the event for the construction of military weapons for his own use. Anyway, there is a celebration tonight in his honour. We have to get in and get him, before we get alien invasion number two, instead it's going to be robots." Fury said. Tony nodded at that. "I have an invite, actually. Meaning, we won't have to sneak in." he piped up. Nick nodded. "That's one problem solved. Get dressed, we meet at the venue."

Natasha dragged me to her room, just like a good big sister would if her younger sister was going out. Except I was not related to Natasha and also I was not going out with any boys, though I might like just one guy…

I shook my head to clear it of thoughts of a particular green-eyed God. I looked at Natasha who was digging through her closet to find us something suitable. "Here," Natasha said, handing me a purple dress. "Get changed." I took the dress and got changed in her bathroom. I came out looking at myself, shocked. I never really wore a dress before. ( Link for the dress: product-tp/115908315/03192PP_Fashion_Purple_Short_ Black_ ) I was slightly shocked that it fit me well. "Sit down!" Natasha said, pushing me down onto the chair. She held my hair up and did it into a messy ponytail. Stray locks of hair strayed from the wavy updo. "There, perfect, you fit well in my clothes and since that dress never fit me, it's your to take." Natasha said smiling before she looped a long silver chain around my neck. "I can't possibly-'she cut me. I sighed, this was the kind of friend I needed.

"Knock, knock!" came the voice. It was Clinton. "Coming!" I replied, pulling Natasha along with me to meet the rest of the team. They were already waiting, all in suits, Tony in a black one, Steve in a dark blue one, Thor in a gray one and Loki in a black one with he accessorised with a green and gold scarf. "Okay, the plan is Clint and Natasha will pair up on the dance floor, Loki you and Heather go with them." Steve said. I nodded, for once, I listened because the plan was logical. I looked over at Loki who was looking me up and down. He caught my eye and the edges of his mouth twitched upward. "Purple goes with Green." He said quietly. Those words were so familiar.

-flashback-

"You look beautiful in lavender Heather!" Mother Florence said, combing my hair. I smiled at my caretaker. Purple was my favourite colour and it went especially well with the Green hairband I was wearing. "Purple goes with green," she smiled.

-flashback-

I smiled shyly and blushed. Those green eyes brought back too many memories. We filed into the hall filled with many guests. We followed Clinton and Natasha out onto the dance floor to keep an eye open. I was a little wary about dancing with Loki until he rested his hand on my waist and he took my hand in his. I relaxed into his grip and we danced slowly, I almost forgot myself and my first mission, and I already was falling in love.

Sorry about the short chapter. I have limited time and schoolwork is not very easy. Thanks a lot! Do review! I will try to make the next chapter longer.

Ches


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for your reviews!

Ches

Chapter 4

"Hey, there's some movement near the dance floor, keep an eye open." came the voice in my ear-wig. I looked around, keeping my eyes trained for any strange movements. Suddenly, a glint of light caught my eye. "Duck!" I shouted, unknowingly, pulling Loki towards the ground as something whizzed above out heads. I turned around to see the object sticking out from a fellow guest's chest. It was a blade. I turned to the direction of which it was thrown from and saw our target, Thrain. "Guys, we've found him! The central staircase." I informed my team quickly before speeding after the runaway murderer. Grateful I had worn tights, I sprinted up the stairs, my hand collecting beams of light along the way. I forged some disc and threw them at the idiot, missing him by a hair's width. I cursed under my breath and cast a backward glance. My team was hurrying after me. We reached the roof of the building after an irritatingly long chase. I luckily managed to catch up fast enough to shoot another blow. It hit him in the arm and I gave a small whoop of joy when he threw back another one of his damned blades. This one hit my arm. I winced in pain, clamping my teeth together so hard that I must have bitten my gum as I tasted the salty metallic tang of blood. Loki had caught up to the murderer and had wrapped his hand around his neck. Thrain, did a backflip and kicked him in the head before tripping Natasha who was just behind him. He swiftly kicked the crap out of Bruce and Steve. Thor forgot his hammer, so he was pretty useless, apart from the fact that he was punched in the eye.

Tony had his suit on and he fired at the runaway. Thrain jumped off the building and disappeared at the same moment. "Stupid son of a-" "We lost him." Steve cut Tony off. I grimaced at his icy calm tone. We went back to base, a little battered from the running.

All gathered in the control room, we sulked in utter defeat. "Dammit, if you didn't have this teen on the team, we'd have gotten that rat easily. Also, Loki targeting him was the worst idea possible. You got everyone injured." Steve snarled, rubbing his forearm vainly, trying to soothe the red bruise. My eyes widened at that. The great Captain America was actually blaming the failure on his two least trusted team-mates. " Honestly, I think you should leave." Steve finished with a hard glare at Loki, his gaze cold and full of hatred. I felt my blood bubble inside me. "If he goes, I do too." I said bravely standing beside the last person I would expect to trust. Natasha looked at me as if I was crazy. "Well that settles our problems altogether." Steve commented smugly. "What are you saying?" Thor asked. I looked at my team, my chin raised. "Well everyone deserves a second chance. You can't just throw Loki out because of your distrust of him. I trust him enough to know that I can safely say he would protect me like a brother would for his sister. You bloody got your second chance when you were found inside that ice block. I was given a chance to live a normal life when Tony took me in without a second's hesitation. Loki deserves a second chance as much as anyone does. You're bloody stupid if you actually think throwing him out will help the situation." I said, frowning.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Steve looked rather uncomfortable. "Look, the God stays and so does Heather." Fury interrupted. Thor nodded in agreement.

The back of my hand brushed that of Loki's. I froze, knowing Loki was not exactly fond of physical contact. I was about to pull away when I felt cold fingers wrap themselves around mine. I stole a glance at our interlaced fingers and smiled. Maybe Loki was not so terrible after all. Just misunderstood.

I hope you liked this chappy! Ciao!

Ches out


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! It's been a while since the last chappy! Hope this si good enough as the story will soon be over and before you know it, I'll be working on another fanfiction. My apologies if the robot thins is with Chapter 5!

Ches

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, it belong to MARVEL.

Chapter 5

"Heather! Wake up you big good for nothing-" I sat upright with a start and head butted someone. "What in the name of Asghard are you doing in my room?" I groaned, punching Steve in the shoulder. "Stop it! I need my arm to fight you numbskull! Thrain's attacking, at this very moment!" Steve retorted, leaving the room. I started at that and jumped up to get ready. I pulled on my black and gold uniform, along with my black boots. On my way out, I tied my hair into a knot and raced to the jet.

"So, this is the way down?" I chirped reaching the platform, zipping my uniform tighter around myself. "Yes." Loki answered, fazing his armour into place. I nodded, as beams of light shot to my hand. I forged it into a long disc. "I'll meet you guys down there." I said, stepping onto the disc and jumping off the platform. "Wait!" Tony shouted but I left the platform quicker than you can say 'Pie'.

I reached the ground just in time to meet the team. Steve looked pissed that I had left on my own but everyone else looked rather impressed. I showed them. Suddenly, I saw shapes approaching. "Guys!" I gave a warning shout. The team turned to face the army of robots headed towards them. Then we split up, Tony and Thor taking to the skies, Steve and Natasha spreading out on the ground, Clint and Bruce heading towards the robots like Rhinos. There was a mega big one not far from the gang. Loki and I fell in step beside each other. "Let's hope we live through this because I'd really like to tell you something." I said, my back, facing Loki. He back faced mine as we fought off the robots, Loki with his magic, me with my sonic voice and light. "Well, if we live through this, I would sure like to know what you secret is." Loki mumbled as he picked me up by my feet. "What the-" I stuttered. "Just shout as loud as you can when I let go." Loki cut me off. I had no choice but to agree as he swung me around three times before letting go, I had no idea he had that much upper body strength. I screamed and wiped out the entire army in front of us. I dropped downwards only to freeze mid-air. "Got you!" Loki said triumphantly. I chuckled my thanks and we dropped back into battle.

The two of us hid behind an upturned taxi. "Crap, there are too many of them." I hissed under my breath. Loki nodded in agreement. As I looked over at him, I thought about how much it would hurt me if he died. Stupid, he's immortal, you are the one most likely to get killed. Look at yourself, you're only nineteen, I thought, mentally slapping myself. "Heather! Can you stop daydreaming?" Loki said. I realised that Loki had been calling out for me. "Look, focus on the plan." He said, getting slightly pissed with me. His word literally went in one ear and came out the other. I was not even paying attention. "Loki," I murmured. "Listen, Heather! If you want to live-"

I cut him off. "Loki Laufeyson! Will you just listen to me?" I whispered furiously, my voice rising. Loki froze and looked at me, his emerald gaze pinning me down. "Look, maybe that secret I wanted to tell you should be told now, just in case I die, since well you can't die because you're immortal-" I rambled on. "Heather, your mumbling." Loki pointed out. I blushed, something I hardly did. I plucked up the courage and leaned over to him and pressed my lips against him. He froze and I pulled away before racing off back into battle. "See you around." I called over my shoulder.

How was that? Do review!

Ches


End file.
